Nyctophilia
by MamaVolk
Summary: She found him in the darkness. He saw her small form glide from the shadows with an unhealthy lack of fear of him. He stood over her like a story book giant, and before he knew it all his savagery and all his pain dripped from her mouth in a seductive red rush that she never expected as she held him in a lovers embrace.
1. Chapter 1 A Drop For Every Sin

_**Nyctophilia**_**-**

**(n.) The love of darkness or night. Finding relaxation and great comfort in the darkness. **

"Fuckin' swamp Rat you tell me right now why my brother doesn't know me!"

"Stryker… Stryker shot him. Missed up his head real good." Gambit said struggling as Victor's vice like grip tightened around his neck. "Bullshit! Bullets wouldn't hurt him like that." Victor yelled dropping the smaller man in a gasping heap onto the ground.

"No but adamantium bullets would."

Victor backed away from him not saying a word. _'__Adamantium__ bullets. ' _The impact of two simple words ripped Victor creeds world apart just a little more. Everything was gone there life together. The wars they fought through. always watching each other's backs. The years they spent running just trying to survive. The good the bad, everything he'd known about being human he'd learned from his little brother and now he was nothing more than a stranger. an unknown enemy to fight with. His father's soul crushing words echoed in his mind from so many years ago. _'You're just a dirty animal; you'll never be anything more. You got a demon in you boy!'_

"He was right that's why Jimmy left. He thought to himself. "He couldn't take the savage brutality of me anymore." Victor knew his humanity was slipping away from him with every drop of blood.

Gambit slowly pulled a playing card from his jacket and was charging it to toss at Victor to protect himself. But the look on the feral man's face stopped him in his tracks. "He looks so lost." He said to himself as Victor looked at the card in his hand and then into Remy's eyes. "I wish that would work on me kid." His voice was deep and lifeless his eyes were pools of mind numbing pain. Victor turned away from Remy before he could fully comprehend the depth of the endless blackness that seemed to suck him in just a little deeper.

He'd been walking for hours around the streets of New Orleans. His mind was pulling him back into the past. To His mother and his father; he wondered what he'd done other than being born that would make them hate him so much. The only good thing in his like was Jimmy. even after he found out Victor was his brother he never called him an animal. The only person he'd ever cared about didn't even know him anymore and it was all his fault.

Victor was pulled from his thoughts as a scent filled his lungs. It was soft like flowers with a touch of death around the edges. It confused him as he looked around to find where it was coming from.

"What are you doin' back in my town?" The voice was female with a sweet southern drawl it seemed to have come from nowhere. Until Victor sharp eyes saw a small form step from the shadows and slowly walk towards him. It was a girl. A small teenage girl dressed in tight jeans and a black tank top with knee high boots. She looked as if she would barely come up to his chest. _'She's way too_ _young to be out here at night by herself…With me around.'_ He said to himself as he watched her unconcerned graceful steps. He felt the beast waking up and taking a strong notice of the frail and the way she looked. Her long black hair fell around her shoulders and down her back in silky waves. He eyed her from head to toe. She was so very young but she had a woman's body. She had breast that any man would kill for to suck and lick on. Her body reminded him of the way women look from his youth. Thick and full, No hard jetting bones on her sweet little body. She was built just the way he liked. An image flashed in his mind of his huge cock deep in her little pussy. He shook his head before he spoke to her, to rid himself of that thought. "That's none of your business little girl." He growled at her. "Oh but I think it is Mr. Creed. Yah see you kidnaped my very good friend Remy and that is simply unacceptable in my town. You took him when I was unable to stop you and that really pissed me off." She was standing right in front of him now not backing down a bit. _'She couldn't be_ _over 16.'_ He thought to himself. _'The smell, that fucking smell was coming from_ _her.'_ He inhaled her again without even thinking about it. He briefly thought how much he'd like her scent on his body mixed with his and it made his cock twitch in his jeans. "I duno what Remy told you about me but you need to go home little girl. I might eat you up and spit you out." He said stepping closer to her.

She calmly looked up at him and laughed in his face.

"What the fuck you laughing at you little cunt? I'll fuck you right here and leave you on the side of the road to bleed to death!" he said wrapping his big hand around her neck. He briefly registered how cold her skin was under his large hand. It was a sharp contrast to the sweltering muggy heat that made his close stick to his big body.

He locked onto her pale eyes and stared at them for a short moment. They reminded him of a full moon. She calmly lifted her left arm and put it on his arm then took her right hand and grabbed the hand around her neck and pulled it free. Victor heard the bones in his hand break as she smiled at him. "I would have thought you of all people at your age would have known not to judge a book by its cover." She said softly as the grip she had on him crushed the bones in his arm as well. "But then again what are you barely two century's old?" Victor growled at her and tried to claw her with his free hand but she easily stopped him and laced her fingers with his and proceeded to crush the bones in that hand.

"Damn, I have earrings older then you." She said with a small giggle. "What kind of fucked up mutant are you?" he asked fighting back a yell from the pain she was inflicting. She just looked at him for a moment listening to his pain filled grunts and feeling his boned crack under her small hands.

"I am not a mutant." She said pushing him down onto his knees. "I'm the thing that humans read about in story books. I'm what goes bump in the night" She whispered in his ear. Victor watched her pull back from him. Her eyes glowed at him and two long sharp fangs popped from her teeth. "I'm not letting you hurt Remy again."

The small girl held Victor in a lovers embrace as she sunk her teeth into his neck and drank his blood greedily.

She was unprepared for the influx of the feral man's thoughts and emotions. Snippets of his life flashed before her eyes and it made her head buzz with unexpected emotions. She was use to picking up small things like this from people she drank from but his blood was rocking her down to her very core. She felt his confusion on how the small girl was doing this to him. She felt him wonder if he could die from her bite. The loneliness in him made her soul weep for him. made her want to kiss his pain away. The girl staggered back away from him. Victor watched his blood drip from her open mouth as her eyes roll back in her head. She could feel him he was circulating throughout her body. A wild fire burning through her veins his beast was growling in her head. She felt a pleasant burning in herself and warmth in her womanhood that she'd never felt before. It grew stronger the louder the man/animal in her mind growled at her. She let out a soft seductive sound from deep in her throat as his sweet fiery blood push her into a time stopping orgasm. Her small body shook as she felt a nearly overpowering need to submit to his dominance. His thoughts flashed in her mind again and she was nearly overcome yet again with his profound pain, the lonely blackness that surrounded the man was devastating. It was distorting him and ever so slowly destroying his mind, body and soul. She was surprised how unconcerned and almost hopeful he was that he may be slipping into insanity. Of How blissfully unaware of his own mind he'd be after he was totally insane. She understood that pain all too well. Her small hand touched her mouth. Victor swayed on his knees his head was spinning as he watched her. Her eyes were closed as she touched her mouth. "A drop for every sin." She said looking at his blood on her small hand when she opened her pale eyes. "You are still a man Victor, Not all animal." She said softly. She looked at him and he thought he saw something like compassion in her eyes before her small fist connected with the side of his head.

She felt his skull crunch under her fist and watched him hit the ground as his world faded to black.


	2. She thanked me

I woke up in small degrees. Fuck my head was hurting and I felt like a truck hit me. My sense of smell came back first. This room didn't smell right at all. It was clean with a light scent of lavender in it. The shity motel room I was staying in sure as fuck didn't smell this nice. It smelt like filth and cheap cigarettes and dirty sex. God only knew how many prostitutes had been fucked in that damn room. The pillow under my head didn't feel right too. It was so soft as nice under my skull. The bed under my body seemed to pull me in and comfort me. I couldn't remember being this comfortable on a bed in a really long time. It fit by body just right soft in some places and firm in others. The sheets under my hands were soft and clean they smelled so good. I couldn't stop a low mown of contentment as this damn bed just sucked me in deeper. My hand rested on my chest and I realized I didn't have a shirt on. My mind cleared just a bit more and it hit me I didn't have anything on. I was naked as the day I was born under these great smelling sheets. "What The fuck?"

A sound from the other side of the room made my head snap up and look at a large door to my left. The door opened and there she was the girl. "That fucking little bitch did something to me." I said to myself watching her. The door opened wider and it looked like she stepped out of an elevator. Her scent hit me again. Flowers with just a hint of death. Fuck but she was a sexy little thing. My cock twitched a little as I watched her. "When the fuck had I become a pedophile?" I asked myself.

"Did you sleep well?"

"What the fuck am I doing here?" I growled back at her. She didn't even flinch.

"I brought you back here after…. After our little chat last night." She said that and smiled at me.

It was all coming back to me. What she did to me. That can't be right. This is crazy I had finely lost my mind. There was no way in hell my memories from last night was right. This wasn't some god-awful Hollywood movie, things like that just weren't real. She was NOT the thing that my mind was screaming at me she was. Fucking Vampires are NOT real.

I watched her walk across the room and set in a chair beside the bed. She has a thin short lacy nightgown on and I could make out she had thongs on under her gown. Damn but she was so fucking hot. I looked away from her when she pulled her legs up under her and just stared at me. I looked around the room before I spoke. There were no windows in this fuckin' room!

"Why the fuck do you have me locked up in this damn room?" I was falling back into my familiar pattern of anger. But it didn't seem to faze her at all.

"I'm not keeping you locked up." She said and I watched her stand up and walk over to a makeup table and pick up a small remote.

She hit a button and metal panels lifted from the windows letting in the weak late afternoon light. The room was bathed in dim orange tones. And I watched her take careful slow sets back to the chair she was setting in. "She's afraid of the light." I thought to myself.

"My room is like this for my protection. Not to keep you prisoner." She said as she settled herself back into the chair.

"Where's my shit?" I asked setting up in bed.

"Over there." She said pointing to and antique sofa. "I had them washed for you. They were bloody. Your boots are by the bed and your wallet is on my makeup table."

I got out of bed and let the little bitch get an eye full of me before I grabbed my jeans and pulled them on.

"Are you here for Remy again?"

I froze at the question and the tightness in my chest made it hard to breathe.

"No…I just needed some info from him. I don't do shit like that anymore." I have no fucking idea why I just told her that. It's none of her damn business.

I turned with my shirt in my hand and watched her move slowly and purposely avoid the dim rays of the setting sun as she got up. She had that damn look on her face again. That I'm concerned about you look.

"You can stay here for a while and just relax you know?"

"Why the fuck did she just tell me that?"

"You can you know. I'm offering my home to you."

"What the fuck is your deal kid? You always offer sanctuary to the men YOU attack? What the fuck you want to do help me or some shit, Fix the fucked up guy?" I stepped closer to her but she didn't move.

She knew she was going about this the wrong way with this man. He saw her caring as weakness. He couldn't seem weak to anyone, no matter how much pain consumed him. He had no clue of how many people was drawn to her despite how young she looked. she drew the lost souls to her like a moth to a flame. She always took them in and cared for the truly lost. It was one of her 'gifts' her maker gave her. She could look right into a person's soul. Her need to submit to his dominance was still strong and she wanted him. But her need to care for him as well was just a strong. She had never submitted to any man other than her maker and the burning need to give this man mind, body and soul confused her.

"Maybe I just want you around because I really like the way you taste. You ever thought about that? You know a good meal and a great fuck sound really damn good to me right now."

"What the hell are you kid?"

"You know what I am Victor. You just are not willing to admit it. And I am NOT a fucking kid. I just look young. Trust me on this." Her nearly white eyes were glowing at him again.

I dropped my shirt and just looked at her. "What's your name? "

"Lizzie."

"Just how old are you Lizzie?" I moved closer to her but damn she didn't back down from me and there was not a trace of fear coming off her little body.

"A hell of a lot older then you sweet heart."

I had her in my arms before I even thought about it. She just let me and I kissed her and she put her cool hand in my hair and pulled me closer. The next thing I knew her little hand were running down my body and she unbuttoned my jeans. I couldn't stop the growl as her hands pulled my cock out and she stroked me. Fuck her hands were so strong to be so little.

"Can I please have this?" She asked me with pleading eyes as she stroked my cock hard

"God, no woman had ever asked me to give them my cock. But this little thing was begging for it."

I picked her up her small body was unnaturally cool next to mine. But fuck I wanted my damn cock so deep in her she could feel it in her stomach.

"You can do whatever you want Victor you can't hurt me." She was talking to me as I set down on the sofa. She pulled her nightgown off and ripped her own panties off before I could even touch her.

Her back arched when Iran my hands over her breasts. Her skin was so soft and white as snow. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran over my body.

"My body will warm from your touch Victor. I can feel it starting now." Her little hand moved between her legs and she was rubbing her own clit. "Your skin is so hot Victor. Please I want you in me, Please."

Her eyes were wild when she looked at me. Never in my life has a woman wanted me like this. I could fill her pussy dripping on my cock.

"Fuck I'm so hard." Her eyes rolled back in her head when I picked her up and sunk her down on my cock. She was so wet and so fucking tight.

"Ride me." I was growling at her and licking her nipples. She was riding my cock like it was just made for her. I felt my claws digging into her hips and felt her blood on my fingers. She didn't stop it seemed to make her ride me harder. She clamped down on my cock so fucking hard and bit my shoulder. She was drinking me in and when she came it was so hard I felt her body quivered deep inside and her juices dripped down my cock and covered my balls.

Her mouth was open when she pulled back still riding out her orgasm. Her teeth are so much longer than mine and I watched my blood drip from her mouth and down over her perfect breast and slowly down her belly.

I couldn't hold out any longer and I came so fucking hard my vision blurred around the edges. When I finely got back to myself I felt her kissing my chest and neck. She was muttering something and I pulled her closer to me. I finely made out what she was saying. _'So damn beautiful.'_

I pulled back and just blinked at her. I didn't know what to say. Nobody has ever said that to me. Especially after I just fucked um'.

Then she did something that really blew my mind. She smiled at me and thanked me for fucking her. Her small hands ran all over my chest and up to my face. She kissed me again. She liked it, she really did want me and she really did enjoy my touch. I didn't' know what to do I was so damn shocked. My cock was still buried deep in her little pussy and she didn't make any move to pull me out of her. She snuggled into my chest and just let me hold her. I really must be crazy now. This woman not only gave herself to me willingly she was happy she did it. She really did want me….Me Victor Creed more animal then man. If this was what insanity was like I think I'm going to be the happiest crazy fucker walking god's green earth.


	3. Chapter 3 Mmmm, That Voice

**_Italic_ is the thoughts in Victors head. And I guess I should say I don't own Victor Creed he belongs to Marvel. (lol) Anyway thanks for reading this and feel free to give me any feedback good or bad. I'd just like to know. Thanks again MV~**

_I was drawing circles on her back with my claws when a realization hit me like a brick to the face. I laid my hands flat on her back her skin was cool and soft under my palms. She's so calm it's almost unnerving. She didn't move she didn't even breathe and it hit me that she doesn't even have a heartbeat. I mentally shook myself. I really did just have sex with a walking and talking vampire. That thought sounds crazy even in my own head. This is so damn weird. The skin that's touching my body feels warm and I could smell my blood and her soft flowers and death scent mix with mine but that's all. I can't smell her calmness or contentment. I can't even smell her satisfaction. This is really fucking with my head. I depended on my senses and with this woman I couldn't pick up much from her. Well this is pissing me off a little. I've always been the hunter the fucking apex predator. Shit, I am __**The Sabertooth**__, but this little thing went and changed all the rules on me! What's really freaking me out a little is even though I couldn't smell anything I know she is happy and relaxed. It was more of a feeling then anything. _

"Are you alright?"

_She didn't even look at me when she asked me that._

"Yeah, Just a little…"

"Freaked out? Unnerved?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Not every day I have sex with somebody like you."

_I just gota' push some of her hair behind her ear. God, she's got a body that would be a playground for any straight, red blooded man. Why the hell did I just instantly get pissed off when I thought of another man having her? Bite back that growl creed! Were the fuck had that come from? I must have a strange look on my face because she just looked away from me and leaned down and kissed my neck again._

"I'm sorry if I upset you Victor. I just really wanted you and you're the best tasting thing I've ever had in my life. I won't ask you anymore if it's going to bother you this much. I know it must be weird to have sex with me. I never wanted you to be disgusted by me. I'm…I'm so sorry. I'll never ask you again."

_SHIT! Fuck, fuck no! She looks like I just called her a fucking rancid whore. Fuck she's getting off me. Good job dumb ass! You just made the one woman in the world that actually wants you feel like she's lower then shit on the bottom of your boot! Do something STUPID!_

"Don't you fucking dare!"

"What?"

_Fuck now she looks puzzled but she set back on my lap. _

_Good job dip shit now your confusing her. _

"Don't…Don't think that about yourself Lizzie. I really liked this. It's just…"

"Just want Victor?"

"You… you're throwing off my senses really bad and I'm not use to that at all."

_Well, that's a better look on her face. Keep talking stupid. Don't fuck this up. _

"You don't breathe or have a heartbeat but you smell like flowers and death, and well me now. That's all I pick up from you. I really, really like those scents mixed together on your skin. I just gota' get use to the no heartbeat and not breathing thing."

_Fuck she looks so cute when she tilts her head like that. I must have said something right she's smiling at me again. I just gota' stare at her for a while. _

_I'm just going to rub my knuckle between her legs. Find her clit and show her just how much I like her body. FUCK she just opened her legs wider for me. Those moans are making me hard again. I love how my blood's drying on her tits, she smells like me I really like that. _

"You know your kind of a messy eater little girl."

_Holy shit I just made her shiver. She's looking down at my hand between her legs. _

"You have any idea what your voice does to me Victor?"

_Fuck me! She's playing with her nipples. Sweet pink little buds between her little peal fingers. Lord god in heaven that's so damn sexy. _

"I'm starting to get a good idea."

"Mmmm, why don't you come take a shower with me and I'll show you what it does to me."

_Oh hell yes! She's stroking my cock again. God that fills good!_

"That sounds like a great idea darlin' show me the way."


End file.
